thewarknightpruebasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plantilla:Personajes de Marvel/Documentación
Uso Vaciar sintaxis (Opciones estándar) Los campos que siempre está presente | NombreReal = NOMBRE REAL | AliasActual = ALIAS ACTUAL | Primera = PRIMERA APARICIÓN | Historiadeltexto = HISTORIA / BIOGRAFÍA | Poderes = PODERES | Habilidades = HABILIDADES | Fuerza = FUERZA FÍSICA | Debilidades = DEBILIDADES | Equipamiento = EQUIPAMIENTO | Transporte = MEDIOS DE TRANSPORTE | Armas = ARMAS | Notas = NOTAS | Trivia = TRIVIA | Marvel = ARTÍCULO CORRESPONDIENTE EN MARVEL.COM | Wikipedia = ARTÍCULO CORRESPONDIENTE ON EN.WIKIPEDIA.ORG | Links = ENLACES Y REFERENCIAS Optional Fields | Imagen = NOMBRE DEL ARCHIVO | Nombrereal2 = ACLARACIÓN DE NOMBRE REAL Y REFERENCIAS | Alias = ALIAS | NombreEditorial = POR NOMBRES USADOS EN DESDE UNIVERSO CREADORES DEREFERENCIA | Identidad = OPCIONES : Pública o Secreta | RazaAlienígena = OPCIONES : Skrull, Kree, Shi'ar, Brood o vea Categoría:Razas por otras | Alineamiento = OPCIONES : Bueno, Malo, o Neutral | Afiliación = AFILIACIÓN | Familiares = Familiares | Universo = UNIVERSO / REALIDAD | BasedeOperaciones = BASE DE OPERACIONES | EtiquetaPersonalizada = ETIQUETA PERSONALIZADA | Costumbre = COSTUMBRE | Género = MASCULINO, FEMENINO, OTROS | Altura = ALTURA | Altura2 = ALTURA | Peso = PESO | Pesot2 = PESO | Ojos = COLOR DE OJOS | Ojos2 = COLOR DE OJOS | Cabello = COLOR DE CABELLO | Cabello2 = COLOR DE CABELLO | InusualColordelaPiel = COLOR DE LA PIEL (DISTINTOS COLORES DE HUMANO NORMAL) | CaracterísticasInusuales= CARACTERÍSTICAS INUSUALES | Ciudadanía = PAÍS DE CIUDADANÍA | Ciudadanía2 = PAÍS DE CIUDADANÍA | EstadoCivil = OPCIONES : Divorciado, Comprometido, Alejado , Casado, Separado, Soltero, Viudo, | Ocupación = OCUPACIÓN | Educación = EDUCACIÓN | Origen = ORIGEN DE PODERES / HABILIDADES | LugarDeNacimiento = LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO | LugarDeMuere = LUGAR DE MUERTE | Creadores = MÚLTIPLES CREADORES (Separado con ;'s) | Última = ÚLTIMA APARICIÓN | Muerte = APARICIÓN DE MUERTE | Cita = LÍNEA DE COTIZACIÓN POR ENCIMA DE LA HISTORIA | Hablante = ALTAVOZ DE CITA | OtrosMedios = APARICIONES EN OTROS MEDIOS | SecciónPersonalizada1 = SECCIÓN DE ENCABEZADO PERSONALIZADO | SeccióndelTexto1 = SECCIÓN DEL TEXTO PERSONALIZADO | SecciónPersonalizada2 = SECCIÓN DE ENCABEZADO PERSONALIZADO | SeccióndelTexto2 = SECCIÓN DEL TEXTO PERSONALIZADO Anulaciones manuales | Título = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Categoría Magicas Esta plantilla categoriza automáticamente artículos que lo utilizan. La siguiente es una lista de categorías manejado: * Always: ** Category:Characters * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } (Searches for applicable words, ie: Fur or wings) ** Category: } (Searches for applicable words, ie: Mutant or alien) ** Category: } (Searches for applicable words, ie: Scientist or teacher) ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } ** Category: } (Auto changed to the pluralized form) * If Not Defined: ** Category:Character Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:History Needed (if } is undefined) * If Doesn't Exist: ** Category:Appearances Category Needed (if /Appearances nonexistent) ** Category:Gallery Page Needed (if /Gallery nonexistent) ** Category:Fan Art (if /Fan Art nonexistent) ** Category:Quotes Page Needed (if /Quotes nonexistent) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } AND } are defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Sinister Six members (dynamic team memberships) * TODO: Update internationalization docs... (out of date) Internationalization Category:Template Documentation